1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety needle retraction apparatus for medical devices and, more particularly, to a new safety needle retraction apparatus that is part of a catheter introducer for intravenous or other biomedical applications, or as part of another device useful for other fluid infusion or collection procedures.
One aspect of the invention relates to an IV catheter introducer having a needle retraction apparatus that is rotationally activated. Another aspect of the invention relates to a needle retraction apparatus for a glass or plastic liquid infusion or collection device, the apparatus having a body, a needle retraction mechanism, and a forwardly facing, rearwardly biased needle.
Another aspect of the invention is a retractable needle apparatus that is also adapted to be use with a conventional catheter hub and cannula that are attachable to the front of the apparatus.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a rear slide assembly having a flash chamber and a substantially parallel and laterally spaced-apart needle retraction tube. The rear slide assembly is adapted to move transversely relative to the body as the needle retraction tube is rotated relative to the body to initiate needle retraction following fluid collection or infusion.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for retracting a needle in a medical device whereby rotating a needle retraction tube causes the needle retraction tube to be repositioned laterally into coaxial alignment with a rearwardly biased needle to facilitate retraction of the needle into the needle retraction tube.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Publ. No. 2006/0155244 to Popov discloses a venipuncture device that rotates a port unit following needle retraction. The needle retraction chamber is disposed inside the medical device and remains stable while the port unit is moved rotationally relative to the retraction chamber following needle retraction. The frontal attachment disclosed there cannot be used with a generic luer lock syringe.
Although many advancements in medical safety technology have been made in recent years, a retractable needle apparatus is needed that can be used in combination with other commercially available fluid collection or infusion devices such as the IV-catheter introducer described here. Such a device will desirably have a needle retraction chamber external to the fluid flow path and will offer the advantages of a retractable needle having sufficient retraction force.